


an unlucky break

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Humor, WB: Arranged Interspecies Marriage (Dragon Age VG) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bet gone wrong leads to a surprise marriage between the black sheep of two prominent families.





	an unlucky break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lark_Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Eden/gifts).



Kelashan had a penchant for gambling as most dwarves did. Unfortunately, she wasn’t very good at it. When she would run out of money, Kelashan drifted towards making bets because it seemed like the next best thing if there was no coin on hand. 

She’d sometimes use one of her knives or pieces of jewelry as collateral. Once Kelashan literally used the shirt off her back. Luckily for her she won that round and an extra pair of pants. They didn’t fit since they’d come off a human man, but a victory was a victory in her eyes.

The latest game of Wicked Grace Kelashan attended was what got her into trouble. Coupled with some strong ale made it no surprise she ended up in the situation she was in. Kelashan’s bad judgement had finally caught up to her and even the Carvo family name couldn’t help this time.

“Andraste’s tits I’ve really fucked up this time,” Kelashan muttered underneath her breath three weeks after the incident.

This proved that alcohol, false bravado, and gambling really didn’t mix well together. A rapid knocking pulled Kelashan out of her thoughts. She yanked up the skirt to her dress and trudged over towards the door, yanking it open without so much as a second thought.

Standing on the other side was a tall human man. He often claimed he was of average height but, to Kelashan all humans were tall while Qunari were gigantic. That comment usually shut him up and got him to concede her point much to Kelashan’s amusement.

The man's name was Nicolas Kirkland. Kelashan met him back in bard school and they'd been friends ever since. Due to the amount of traveling bards did, they only saw each other a few times a year. However, each and every time proved to be memorable.

When Kelashan didn’t say anything, he took it upon himself to lift his hand and offer a wave coupled with an awkward smile. “I… wanted to see if your fairing any better than I am. It seems like my nerves are getting the best of me and I could possibly pass out during or after the ceremony.”

“Not before?” Kelashan asked dryly.

“Unlikely as I am very well versed in the art of faking it until the actual moment happens.”

The comment drew a laugh from Kelashan. “Nicolas if you faint I will burst out laughing. Please be aware of that.”

Nicolas grinned. “I understand. I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

Kelashan considered Nicolas to be one of her more interesting gambling partners. At times, he could even be worse than her, but he always managed to make Kelashan to laugh. It was why she never worried about dangling a marriage proposal during the last game. Nicolas and her were the only ones still conscious. He definitely wouldn’t take her up on it.

To be fair to Nicolas, it wasn’t his fault. When they finally had a chance to talk it over, he made sure Kelashan understood he never would’ve accepted the offer. It was a drunk, silly offer made between two friends. The only reason it went so far is due the interference of their families.

Both Nicolas and Kelashan were the black sheep of their prominent families. They were gambling drunks who could never quite do right. During the night in question the two gambled away more than they ever had before and unbeknownst to Nicolas someone was watching their entire moves.

The Kirkland family had become sick of his antics and sent someone to the town to retrieve him. He’d witnessed the entire thing. For some reason the man decided to report back to the family rather than attempt to take Nicolas with him. When they caught wind of what happened that night they decided to cook up a scheme that the Carvo family was only more than happy to participate in. Normally they wouldn't want to work with humans, but this seemed to be an exception.

Either they marry each other or get cut off completely. For their families it was a win because the two would be married off to someone who could tolerate the other and out of their hair. The Kirkland’s and the Carvo’s knew neither Kelashan or Nicolas would protest. If they were cut off, they’d have nothing so the marriage would happen regardless if their hearts were not truly in it or not.

“Ready to go do this?” Kelashan asked after an awkward silence filled between them.

He nodded. “Maker, yes. I am sick of my parents hounding me for ruining the family honor.”

The Carvo family had a similar argument towards Kelashan's behavior. She guess both families grew sick of their names being dragged through the mud. Nobility was so overrated.

Kelashan found the ceremony to be very quick. One minute they were exchanging vows and the next they were at the after party. By this point, she was ready to call it a night. From the look on Nicolas's face it seemed like he was thinking the exact same thing.

“Hey,” Nicolas whispered to Kelashan soft enough for only her to hear. “The entire room looks piss drunk. It might be a good time to try and sneak out without alerting anyone.”

“Best idea I've heard all day.”

Kelashan stood and reached for Nicolas's hand. She marched out of the room, dragging her new husband close behind. The room designated for the newlyweds was on the second floor to the right. It didn't take long to find it.

She scoffed at how they decorated the room. It looked like a typical room for a pair of just married lovers. Kelashan and Nicolas definitely didn't fit this mold.

“I can take the floor if--”

“Continue that sentence and I'll stab you,” Kelashan warned. “Don't start with that crap. There is no reason we can't share a bed.”

A groan escaped Kelashan once she was finally able to sit down. The wedding gown lay discarded on the floor and she'd be happy if she never had to see it again. Beside her, Nicolas lay beside her. He was also in a state of undress, but the two were so exhausted that embarrassment wasn't a factor.

“See you in the morning, Kel.”

She smiled. “Same to you, Nic.”

It wasn't the most ideal marriage, but if she had to marry anyone, at least it was someone she could tolerate. Plus, for a human he wasn't that unattractive.


End file.
